The Incredible Hulk: The Lost Journeys
by srg118
Summary: This 15-chapter story takes place at different time periods during the fifth season of "The Incredible Hulk". The first twelve chapters take place after the episode "Triangle" and before the episode "Slaves", while the final three chapters take place after the series finale episode "A Minor Problem".


Behind the gated area of the studio buildings of Raindrop Records, there are a few cars parked outside of Studio 6.

* * *

Inside the studio's recording booth, VANESSA TURNER - 34 years old, African-American and lovely - stands at a microphone, wearing a headset and a black dress. She is looking at the papers a moment, looking at the lyrics written on them.

VANESSA: "Are these the rewrites to the new songs?"

Three workers - a mid-30s, goateed man named KEVIN TATE, a silver-haired, 50-year-old man named CHESTER HARRIS and a late-20s, lovely blonde named SARAH CAMPBELL - are watching Vanessa through the control room. Her manager, JON FINLEY - mid-40s, tall and with grey temples in his black hair - stands nearby. Chester switches on the speaker to talk with her.

CHESTER: "Yes, Vanessa. Ernie just turned them in half an hour ago."

Kevin flips the switch back down. Kevin has his hands together as if praying.

KEVIN: "Please say she likes it. Please say she likes it."

CHESTER: "You know Vanessa. She always wants her work to be at its best before she records it."

KEVIN: "Yeah, but this is the fourth time Ernie had to rewrite this track and it looks like we might run late finishing the album. Again."

SARAH: "Guys, wait. Look."

The three men look into the next room and they see Vanessa looking at the pages. Sarah flips up the switch with a smile.

SARAH: "So? What do you think of it?"

VANESSA: "I think we're taking the day off! I can't record these songs!"

The three workers groan.

JON: "What's wrong, Vanessa?"

VANESSA: "What's wrong? Have you seen these lyrics? It's just like my first hit song, 'Bop, Baby, Bop!' The words are different, but the beats and tone are exactly the same."

CHESTER: "Well, it was a good song."

VANESSA: "But it was good because it was original! If this is the best that Ernie can come up with, then I think I need to find myself a new head songwriter!"

SARAH: "Vanessa, wait, please!"

VANESSA: "No! I'm done! Call me back when you find me a decent song to sing! I'm not having my new album be my last!"

Vanessa takes off her headphones and she storms off. Vanessa walks to the door, she opens it and leaves. Vanessa slams the door shut behind her. Kevin puts a palm over his face.

KEVIN: "Well, that was two days of hard work and rewrites well spent. You sure she's still clean?"

SARAH: "Be nice, Kevin. You know she is."

JON: "I'll talk to her, guys. I'll work something out. You'll see."

CHESTER: "Thanks, Jon. We'll get back to work writing some new songs."

Jon smiles and he nods. He exits the control room.

* * *

A short time later, Vanessa is seated on a couch in her dressing room. Jon is seated on a chair beside her. Vanessa looks at Jon, regretting her abrupt exit from the recording room.

VANESSA: "Was I really that bad back there?"

JON: "Not really. They just want to see this album finished and on time."

VANESSA: "I want it finished, too. But I want it done right. People forget I had hit songs before my disco tunes. But since disco died, it's been harder and harder to get my old success back."

JON: "You'll get that success back, Vanessa. I know you will. You've got the voice, you've got what it takes. You just need the right song in order to make your comeback album work."

Vanessa smiles at Jon.

VANESSA: "Thanks, Jon. So what about those assistant auditions?"

JON: "I've got a few guys outside waiting in the hall. Some of the guys seem like nuts, but there's at least one guy out there that seems decent."

VANESSA: "Well, if he's got your seal of approval, send me in and let me see this guy for myself."

JON: "You've got it."

Jon stands up, he walks to the door and he opens it. He looks out into the hall.

JON: "Excuse me, sir. You can come in."

Jon steps aside and in walks DAVID BANNER, wearing a long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, socks and shoes. David walks up and stands near Vanessa.

JON: "Vanessa Turner, this is... I'm sorry, what was your name?"

DAVID: "David Bagley. It's nice to meet you."

David holds out his hand. Vanessa smiles as she shakes his hand.

VANESSA: "Nice to meet you too. Have a seat."

David nods and he sits on the chair by her couch.

VANESSA: "Have you worked as a musician's assistant before?"

DAVID: "No, I haven't. But I'm a fast learner and I'm happy to help out."

VANESSA: "Are you familiar with any of my songs?"

DAVID: "I don't think so. I don't listen to much music. I usually travel a lot."

JON: "A guy's on the road a lot and doesn't listen to music? How do you get from place to place, walk?"

David smiles sheepishly and nods.

JON: "Really? Bagley, I was kidding."

DAVID: "I wasn't."

Vanessa smiles at David. It'd been a long time since she met anyone that didn't know who she was. Of course, finding the new guy kind of cute didn't hurt either.

VANESSA: "Well, if you want to stick around for a while, the job is yours. Besides, it'll be nice to have somebody around who will act like a person around me instead of a star-struck fan. Can you start today?"

DAVID: "Yes, I can. Thank you."

VANESSA: "You're welcome. Jon, the folks waiting outside..."

JON: (interrupts) "It's okay, I'll take care of it."

VANESSA: "Thank you."

* * *

The door opens and Jon steps out into the hall. There is a line of seven people there waiting outside the dressing room door, as well as two men seated on chairs reading magazines. One of them is FREDERICKS - mid-30s, tall, lean-muscled and clad in a business suit. A pretty brunette RECEPTIONIST sits at her desk across the hall, wearing a business suit and security badge.

JON: "Okay, folks. I'm sorry, but the assistant job has been filled."

WOMAN #1: "What? You just let the first guy in less than two minutes ago!"

JON: "I know, I'm sorry. Miss Turner likes him, Miss Turner wants him. And what Miss Turner wants, she gets. Thanks for coming by for the job, though. Sorry, everyone."

The people in line split up and start to head to the exit. Most are clearly disappointed the job had been filled so quickly.

WOMAN #2: "Unbelievable."

DISGRUNTLED MAN: "With a has-been like Turner, I'm surprised she even has the money to get an assistant."

Jon glares at the man for his remark, but he doesn't notice. Jon never did like hearing anyone bad mouth his oldest client, and oldest friend for that matter. The Disgruntled Man is the last to leave. Fredericks, however, stays in his seat. Jon makes eye contact with him and he frowns, a bit nervous.

JON: "Mr. Fredericks. You're early."

FREDERICKS: "You didn't forget our appointment, did you, Finley?"

JON: "Of course not. Just give me a moment and we'll talk in my office, okay?"

Fredericks nods, firmly. Jon forces a smile and he walks into the dressing room.

* * *

Back in Vanessa's dressing room, Jon walks over to the couch. Vanessa gives him a puzzled look.

VANESSA: "Is something wrong, Jon?"

JON: "No, everything's fine. I just have a meeting to get to. Why don't you show David around, tell him what you'd like him to do as your assistant and I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

VANESSA: "Okay, we'll see you later. I need to go find Ernie, anyway. We need to have a little talk about these new songs he's been writing for me."

JON: "I don't know. Maybe you should wait for me to come along and talk to him with you."

VANESSA: "It's okay, Jon. Don't worry about me. I know how to talk to him."

Jon gives her an awkward smile. He didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

A short time later, Vanessa and David are in the office of ERNIE BLACKBURN - early-40s with balding auburn hair, a beard and a little pudgy. Ernie is seated at his desk. Vanessa tosses the sheet music on Ernie's desk and David stands nearby.

VANESSA: "What is this, Ernie? Some kind of joke? You call this music?"

David reacts with surprise.

ERNIE: "I thought you'd like this new tune."

VANESSA: "It was new... nine years ago, when you first wrote it for me. It's 'Bop, Baby, Bop' all over again!"

ERNIE: "It was an homage."

VANESSA: "It was a rip-off."

ERNIE: "People like nostalgia!"

VANESSA: "Is it really so hard for you to write new stuff for me?"

Ernie looks at her, upset. He was trying to defend his work as calmly as he could, but his patience was quickly wearing thin.

ERNIE: "I'm doing the best I can!"

VANESSA: "Your best isn't good enough for me! My comeback is on the line here and I can't ruin it with repeat songs!"

DAVID: "All right, stop it! Both of you!"

Vanessa and Ernie turn to David. Both were equally caught off-guard by his interjection. David steps forward, looking at Vanessa awkwardly.

DAVID: "I'm sorry. I know you both are working hard, but it doesn't do any good to get mad at each other."

ERNIE: "And this is?"

VANESSA: "My new assistant."

Ernie glances at David and then Vanessa. Ernie smiles at her.

ERNIE: "Your new guy's good. Smart, too. I have a feeling you didn't come down here just to shout at me."

VANESSA: (smiling) "Not for the whole visit, no."

Ernie returns the smile. Now that was more like the Vanessa he knew and loved to work for.

ERNIE: "You want to do some business?"

* * *

At the same time, inside Jon's office, Jon sits behind his desk and Fredericks stands in front of his desk. Jon's office has two chairs, a couch and a book shelf at one side of the room. Judging by the lack of books on the shelves and the patched-up rips on his chairs, this is the best Jon can afford for his new office.

FREDERICKS: "We still have some unfinished business, Finley. You still owe my employer a debt."

JON: "I know I do. But I told your boss before that the album may be pushed back. It's happened before."

FREDERICKS: "With Miss Turner, yes. My boss is not accustomed to delays."

JON: "What if I make it up to him? I can give him a small payment."

FREDERICKS: "What do you mean?"

JON: "I get paid on Tuesday. Whatever money I get, I'll give him."

FREDERICKS: "You must care a lot about this Turner lady enough to risk not paying your bills for the month."

JON: "Let me worry about that. Will your boss go for that?"

Fredericks smirks. He had some guts for such a scrawny little guy.

FREDERICKS: "Let me make a call and ask him."

Jon nods and Fredericks grabs the phone on Jon's desk.

* * *

Back in Ernie's office, Ernie grabs a few sheets of paper from his desk and he hands them over to Vanessa.

ERNIE: "Here, take a look at this. It's done with it yet, it still needs a little work. But what do you think of this one?"

Vanessa takes the papers in her hands and she looks at the music and lyrics written on it. Ernie smiles and keeps his eyes on Vanessa as she reads the first page silently to herself. The more she reads, the more surprised she looks. Vanessa turns to the next page and she quietly reads a little more. Vanessa looks up at Ernie with a smile, pleasantly surprised.

VANESSA: "Where have you been hiding this little gem?"

ERNIE: "Like I said, it still needs a little work before it's finished. I think something's missing."

VANESSA: "This looks just fine to me. Now THIS is what's going to help get my album back to the top of the music charts."

ERNIE: "I have two more that are still being worked on. I'll have them done before Friday. I still need to add a little more to them before they're ready."

VANESSA: "If they're as good as this one, they'll be worth the wait. Thank you, Ernie. I owe you one."

ERNIE: (smirks) "I'll add it to the list."

Vanessa chuckles. She looks back at the song he's written.

* * *

A short time later, Fredericks opens the door and he walks out of Jon's office into the hall. Jon follows him out and he shuts the door behind him.

FREDERICKS: "You're lucky my boss agreed to this."

JON: "Don't worry. I'll have the money waiting here on Tuesday for you, as promised. When the album comes out, then he'll get the rest of his money back."

FREDERICKS: "I'll be back on Tuesday at six o'clock sharp. Just have the money ready and waiting when I get back."

Jon nods. Fredericks walks off to the exit. Jon watches him leave, looking a bit nervous. He doesn't notice Vanessa and David approaching him from behind.

VANESSA: "Hey, Jon! Wait till you see this new song Ernie wrote for me!"

As Vanessa and David reach Jon, he's still watching Fredericks leave. Vanessa looks at Jon, puzzled. She hadn't seen him look so uneasy in a long time.

VANESSA: "Jon? Is something wrong?"

Jon glances at Vanessa and forces a smile.

JON: "No, everything's fine. What is it?"

VANESSA: "Ernie's got a new song he just gave me. This could be the hit I need."

JON: "Oh, great. Go on in my office and let's take a look."

Vanessa nods. David opens the door to the office and he lets Vanessa walk inside. Jon looks at the main entry/exit doors and he looks grim.

* * *

That night, inside her dressing room, Vanessa is lying on the couch and resting. She looks over the sheets of paper in her hands and she sadly smiles. There is a double knock on the door from the outside, but Vanessa keeps her eyes on the papers as she speaks.

VANESSA: "Who is it?"

DAVID (from the hallway): "It's David."

VANESSA: "It's open."

The door opens and David walks into the room. Vanessa looks at David as he shuts the door behind him. David walks over to her.

DAVID: "I just spoke with Jon. He said Channel 8 news wants you to perform and do an interview on Wednesday."

VANESSA: "Man, Jon must have done some serious sweet talking in order to get me a new interview."

DAVID: "What do you mean?"

Vanessa smirks, amused.

VANESSA: "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

David sheepishly shakes his head. He'd been a bit preoccupied lately moving from place to place to sit down and listen to the latest hit songs on the radio. Vanessa giggles and she sets the papers down on her couch.

VANESSA: "It's late and it's almost time to go. Before you go, would you mind if I told you a story?"

DAVID: "All right."

VANESSA: "Once upon a time, there was a little girl from Harlem with a big mouth and bigger dreams. She was the youngest of a family of nine. Mommy left at age three, Daddy was in prison for triple murder, and her eldest brother Denzel took care of everyone. In May 1970, when the girl was twenty-two, she took a job as a waitress in a club. One night, the singer of the club's local band was sick and needed a fill in. The girl got on stage, sang for the crowd and the people fell in love with her voice. Two days later, she gets a call from the owner of a new recording studio, Raindrop Records. She recorded her first album which goes platinum. She becomes a popular singer and artist, winning four awards for her first album alone. But then in 1976, the girl is offered to start singing disco albums. Once she sings disco hits, she gets movie offers, she gets a six year contract, she gets every offer you can imagine."

DAVID: "So what happened to the girl?"

Vanessa smirks at David, amused by his comment.

VANESSA: "You're playing along. Nice touch."

Vanessa frowns. She remembered this part of the story all too well.

VANESSA: "Well, then that stupid 'Disco Demolition Night' happened. As the weeks went by after that, there were fewer phone calls. And by September 1979, there were no calls coming in. The girl couldn't get any new material, she couldn't get

a renewal on her contract from the record company she made famous. She couldn't even get an audition to sing the theme song for a cat food commercial. She became a has-been overnight and started using her money on drugs. She almost died from overdosed and had to go to rehab."

David looks at Vanessa in concern.

DAVID: "So how did the girl manage to get a new record deal?"

VANESSA: "Six months after the girl made a full recovery, Jon worked his magic and he made a deal with his long-time friend and head of Raindrop Records, Jerry Mays. He paid for the girl's album to be recorded. If the album is a hit in its first

month of release, Jon gets paid back his money and the girl gets a contract to release two more albums. If it's a flop, the record company doesn't lose any money and they're back to square one."

DAVID: "Jon's taking a big risk paying for the album, isn't he?"

VANESSA: "That's what I thought, too. But Jon was able to take the last of the profits he made on the girl's last album to pay for this one. Now all we have to do is see if this little story has a happy ending or not."

DAVID: "I'm sure it will."

Vanessa smiles at David. He seemed so sure everything would work out okay. It'd been a long time she'd worked with anyone new who was so kind.

VANESSA: "Thanks, David. That means a lot."

Vanessa rubs her eyes and she sighs.

VANESSA: "It's getting pretty late. Why don't you go on ahead home and I'll see you back here tomorrow morning?"

DAVID: "All right. Good night, Miss Turner."

VANESSA: "Good night, David. And it's Vanessa."

David smiles and he nods. David gets up and he leaves the room.

* * *

As David enters the hall and he shuts the dressing room door behind him, he looks across the hall at the door to Jon's office. The door is open a little and the light is still on. David looks puzzled. He hears Jon's voice, too distant to be heard clearly, but he sounds upset.

David walks towards the doorway. Jon is on the phone and he looks upset.

JON: "How in the hell did you get this number?"

Jon pauses, listening to the reply on the phone. He looks livid by what he hears.

JON: "No, I will NOT put her on the phone for you! Do you know how long it took for me to make her recovery happen? To get her life back on track after...?"

Jon stops and pauses. He listens, but what he hears makes him more angry.

JON: "You stay away from her! You hear me?! You have no idea how bad your timing is! Stay away, damn it!"

Jon slams the phone down to hang it up. As he looks away in anger, he quickly tries to calm down as he notices David.

DAVID: "Mr. Finley? Is everything all right?"

Jon looks at David and he forces a smile.

JON: "Sorry, David. I didn't see you there. Everything's fine. Really."

DAVID: "Really?"

Jon notices David's concerned look. There was something about him that made Jon feel he could confide the truth to him. Jon frowns, upset.

JON: "No. No, it's not fine. That was Chuck Marks. He was Vanessa's dealer when her career fizzled. He found out about Vanessa's record deal in the paper."

Jon sits back in his chair, stressed.

JON: "Chuck's sneaky. He's always managed to get to Vanessa and he usually convinces her to purchase whatever drugs he's got on him."

DAVID: "How can I help you?"

JON: "Thanks, David, but that's mainly a job for the security around here. I'll need to have Vanessa bring her bodyguards back to the studio. She hates having them there when she records, she finds them to be distracting when she records, but I want to keep her safe. I'll also tell Jerry to make sure Chuck isn't allowed inside."

DAVID: "What does he look like?"

JON: "Oh, you can't miss Chuck, believe me. He's five nine, has curly red hair and has a scar on his left cheek. Now that I know Chuck's going to try to see Vanessa, I've got some extra work to do. Go on ahead home and close the door behind you. I'll see you tomorrow."

DAVID: "All right. Good night, Jon."

JON: "Good night."

David walks out of the room and he shuts the door behind him. Jon looks away, visibly worried. Now he had two big problems he had to contend to.

* * *

Vanessa is at her desk, reading some of the pages of her new songs. She looks at one of the pages a moment and then she smirks. Vanessa turns to the next page. There is a double knock on the door.

VANESSA: "Come in. It's open."

The door opens and closes. Vanessa smiles at the pages.

VANESSA: "That you, David?"

Standing in the room is CHUCK MARKS - late-30s with curly red hair and wearing a nice, expensive business suit over his lean physique.

CHUCK: "It's been a long time, Vanessa."

VANESSA: "How the hell did you get in here?"

CHUCK: "You invited me in."

VANESSA: "I thought you were my assistant! You're not welcome in here!"

CHUCK: "And after the all the trouble I went through to get to see you, I don't get a proper greeting? The security I had to slip by to get in? And you need some better men to guard you, by the way."

VANESSA: "What do you want?"

CHUCK: "That was going to be my question for you."

Vanessa looks at him firmly.

VANESSA: "I gave that up."

CHUCK: "You gave up one. I've got plenty of other drugs for you to try."

VANESSA: "Get out of here! I won't let you ruin my comeback!"

Chuck starts laughing at her.

CHUCK: "Your comeback? Do you really think that's going to happen? You really think they're going to let this album come out in stores after your reputation?"

VANESSA: "The only reason my reputation is ruined is because of you! But I've changed! I'm clean now!"

CHUCK: "For how long? You really think I ruined your career? Disco did that! Your record company turning their back on you did that! How many songs did they write for you but give to other artists when your career took a nosedive? How many times did reporters back out of interviewing you because they had other, more popular performers to pay attention to instead?"

Vanessa's angry look fades. She looks a bit sad. Chuck did have a point. She remembered how she felt when her career was falling to pieces, and there were times that she turned to Chuck for support.

CHUCK: "You were my friend, Vanessa. Who was the first one there for you when you lost your contract? Who was the one you called when your employers stopped returning your calls?"

Vanessa looks Chuck in the eyes. Chuck smiles at her.

CHUCK: "You see? I'm not the bad guy that you and Jon have made me out to be. I never gave you anything you didn't want. You just tell me what you want me to do for you."

VANESSA: "You're right. You never did give me anything I didn't want. You have been there for me before."

Chuck smiles and he nods. He rubs his hands together, eager to do some new business.

CHUCK: "So what can I get you? What do you want?"

VANESSA: "Anything I want?"

Chuck's smile widens. He nods at her. Vanessa walks over to the door and she opens it.

VANESSA: "Manny! Alvin!"

Two mid-30s men as muscular as bodybuilders, MANNY - six feet tall with black hair and a goatee - and ALVIN - half-a-foot taller than Manny, bald and African-American - enter the room, both clad in security uniforms. The two men stand by Vanessa.

VANESSA: "Gentlemen, would you kindly show Mr. Marks to the exit, please?"

CHUCK: "That won't be necessary, boys. Really. I'll escort myself out."

Chuck quickly moves to the door. He stops and stands in the doorway. Chuck looks at Vanessa and he smiles.

CHUCK: "If you ever change your mind, though, I'll be around."

VANESSA: "He's still here."

Manny and Alvin approach Chuck and he quickly runs out of the room. Vanessa smiles, gently grabbing both bodyguards by the arms and they stop walking.

VANESSA: "Thank you, gentlemen. You were great, as always."

ALVIN: "It's no problem."

MANNY: "Do you need anything else?"

VANESSA: "All I need now is to find David."

David walks to the doorway and he holds a box of food in his hands.

DAVID: "Did you need something?"

VANESSA: "There you are. Are you okay?"

DAVID: "Yes, I'm fine. The line to get the croissants was longer than I thought it'd be."

VANESSA: "Well, you're back just in time. I was on my way to get the new songs from the crew. Let's go."

Manny and Alvin nod. David exits the room, with Vanessa, Manny and Alvin following him.

* * *

In the recording room, Jon stands by the recording equipment. Sarah stands next to him, while Kevin and Chester are seated at the controls. The trio looks at Kevin angrily.

SARAH: "I can't believe you did this!"

KEVIN: "Did what? Get a paycheck?"

JON: "That song was for Vanessa! We've all been working on her comeback for weeks!"

KEVIN: "And with all due respect, we'd still be working on it for weeks and our songs would go unrecorded!"

The door opens and David walks in, with Vanessa and her bodyguards following. They stop walking as they notice the argument in progress.

KEVIN (cont'd): "You guys want to waste your time writing songs Vanessa will never approve of and want rewritten again and again, that's your choice! 'Star shine' is going to be a hit, all right, but it's going to be a hit for Janine Swanson!

VANESSA: "Janine Swanson?"

Jon, Sarah, Kevin and Chester turn to see David, Vanessa, Alvin and Manny looking on. Jon and Sarah look at Vanessa in concern, but Kevin looks at her sternly.

VANESSA: "But you promised 'Star shine' for my album. What's she got that I don't have?"

KEVIN: "Where do I start? The youth? The contract? The half million down payment that she gave me to have 'Star shine' and four more of my songs included on her new album?"

CHESTER: "This is a new low, Kevin, even for you."

Vanessa eyes Kevin, upset, with her arms folded over her chest.

VANESSA: "Do I even need to say the words?"

Kevin scoffs as he rises from his seat.

KEVIN: "Fine. Fire me. Now I can go over to my real job."

Vanessa smiles.

VANESSA: "Well, then, allow my friends to give you an escort out. Alvin? Manny?"

Alvin and Manny exchange smiles. They walk over and they grab Kevin by his arms.

KEVIN: "Hey! What are you doing?"

Alvin and Manny walk with Manny out of the room, dragging him out by his arms.

KEVIN: "Hey, cut it out, damn it! Hey!"

As Manny and Alvin exit the room, Vanessa slams the door behind them.

CHESTER: "Thank you for tossing him out, my dear. I've been waiting to see that happen for ages."

Vanessa turns around to see Chester and she forces a smile. She's almost in tears. David frowns. He goes over and he puts an arm around Vanessa. Vanessa starts crying on his shoulder.

DAVID: "I'm sorry."

Chester frowns, looking at Vanessa in concern. He never did care much for Kevin, but he knew how close he was with Vanessa and hated to see her old friend do something like this. He glances over at Sarah and Jon.

CHESTER: "Well, Judas might be gone, but I say we take a break for a few minutes before we show any of our new songs over to Vanessa."

Vanessa looks at Chester and she wipes the tears from her eyes. That clearly wasn't the response she expected, or wanted.

VANESSA: "Don't even think about it." (sniffling) "It's fine, really."

Vanessa walks over and she sits in Kevin's chair to join the others. Vanessa sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye.

VANESSA (cont'd): "What else have you got?"

JON: "You sure about this?"

CHESTER: "Don't be silly, Jon. When Vanessa wants to do something, she does it. You know that."

Jon smirks. The door opens and Alvin walks in, with Manny following. Manny shuts the door behind him. Sarah holds out some papers for Vanessa to look at and she smiles. Vanessa returns the smile and she takes the papers in her hands.

* * *

Outside Studio 6, Kevin pushes the door open and he walks out of the building. Kevin starts to walk off, but he stops as he notices Chuck at a payphone nearby.

CHUCK: "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of things. You know that I'll make a sell over to Vanessa. I always have before."

Chuck glances over and he sees Kevin staring at him with a smile.

CHUCK: "I'll call you back."

Chuck hangs up the phone and he starts to back away from Kevin.

CHUCK: "Take it easy, Kevin. I'm leaving. No need to get rid of me."

KEVIN: "On the contrary, I'm glad to see you."

CHUCK: "You are?"

KEVIN: "You want to know how to get to Vanessa? You play your cards right and we can help each other out."

Chuck grins at Kevin.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, inside Jon's office, Jon is seated at his desk and he holds his phone to his ear.

JON: "What do you mean, late?"

Jon listens. He looks pale. Jon wipes the sweat from his brow with his free hand.

JON: "I understand, but I really needed that check today. It's very important I get it. When will it likely get here?"

Jon pauses, listening. He frowns.

JON: "No later than Thursday?" (sighs) "Thank you."

Jon hangs up the phone. He looks at his watch. The time is 1:30 p.m. He looks pale. There is a double knock on the door and Jon looks up.

JON: "Who is it?"

The door opens and David looks in. Jon forces a smile, visibly nervous.

JON: "David. What is it?"

DAVID: "It's one thirty. We're going to lunch. Vanessa wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

JON: "Not this time, David. I have a lot of work to do. I'll catch up with you guys later."

DAVID: "Is everything all right?"

JON: "Yeah, like I said, I just have some work to finish. Thanks anyway."

David looks concerned. He nods. David shuts the door behind him. Jon heaves a sigh. He needed money, fast... and he only had less than four and a half hours to get it.

* * *

That night in the control room of the recording room, Sarah and Chester are seated at the controls, while Vanessa and David stand nearby.

VANESSA: "So, what's the big surprise? You said you got somebody to fill in as a new songwriter."

CHESTER: "You wanted the best, Vanessa, so I called in a few favors and got the best producer and songwriter in California to come over."

Vanessa smiles at Chester, a little excited. She had a pretty good idea who Chester was talking about.

VANESSA: "You don't mean... You mean, you got me..."

Chester smiles and he stands up. He walks over to the door and he opens it. In walks KENNY LEWIS - 57 years old, African-American and his gray hair is balding. Kenny is wearing a business suit on his lean physique. Vanessa gets a big grin on her face as she looks at her old friend.

VANESSA: "Kenny!"

Vanessa runs over and the two embrace.

VANESSA: "My God, it's been... what? Two years?"

David looks over at Sarah, puzzled.

DAVID: "Who's that?"

Everyone looks at David, a bit surprised by what he's just asked. Kenny smiles at David, amused. It'd certainly been a long time since anyone asked him that.

KENNY: "Let me guess. This is the new assistant Chester told me about, right?"

SARAH: "David, this is Kenny Lewis. He's a professional agent and producer in the music business. He's worked on albums with most of the biggest singers in the past two decades."

VANESSA: "He's also the guy I owe everything to. He's the one who founded and originally owned Raindrop Records."

KENNY: "I just finished working on a new client's album three days ago. When Chester called and told me what happened with Kevin, I knew I had to come in and help while my schedule was still clear."

VANESSA: "David, would you go and get Jon for me? He's going to be thrilled to see Kenny back."

David nods. He turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

Inside Jon's office, Fredericks and Jon stand in front of his desk. Fredericks looks at the money in his hands and then he looks at Jon.

FREDERICKS: "Is this some kind of joke? You said you'd have the money by now."

JON: "I was supposed to. The check was mailed late. I won't get it till Thursday. This is all I have on me."

FREDERICKS: "And you think this pocket change is going to cover what you owe?"

JON: "No. I really was going to pay you, but the check isn't here. I did everything I could."

FREDERICKS: "You're late enough as it is. And my employer doesn't like waiting."

Fredericks punches Jon across the jaw. He falls back and lands on his sofa. Fredericks picks him up by the collar and gets Jon up on his feet.

FREDERICKS: "Do you really think this measly little amount would work on me?"

Fredericks punches Jon again and he hits his desk. The door opens and David walks in. Fredericks goes over and he grabs Jon by the collar to pick him back up.

DAVID: "Stop! Let him go!"

David goes over and tries to pull Fredericks off of Jon.

JON: "David, get out of here!"

Fredericks turns and punches David, knocking him aside. David hits the floor, briefly stunned by the hit. Fredericks goes over and he picks David up by his collar. Jon looks on wide-eyed with shock.

FREDERICKS: "Maybe he's got some money on him I can take to pay off your debt!"

JON: "Leave him alone!"

DAVID: "Please, don't do this."

FREDERICKS: "SHUT UP!"

Fredericks punches David in the stomach and then he walks him over to the door at the western wall. Fredericks opens the door to another office and tosses him out.

JON: "David!"

* * *

In the adjoining office, David hits the ground, hard, and Fredericks slams the door shut behind him. He hears the doors being locked in the next room.

David lies on his front, grunting. David tries to get up to all fours, but he falls back down. David rolls onto his side and he opens his eyes, which are now white with green irises.

The back of his shirt starts to split open, revealing his green skin as his muscles grow.

As the Creature growls, his shoes split open and the socks starts to rip off as his green-skinned feet grows too large for their size.

As his hands press down against the floor to push himself up, the muscles beneath the Creature's shirt's sleeves grow and the sleeves split open, revealing his massive green arms.

* * *

Inside Jon's office, Fredericks picks up Jon. Judging by Jon's dazed look, it's clear he's been recently been punched.

FREDERICKS: "Now then, you expecting anyone else to show up unannounced? You were supposed to have the money ready. This little delay's going to cost you, Finley."

There is a growl from the next room. Fredericks turns his head to the western wall door.

FREDERICKS: "What the..."

SMASH! THE HULK knocks the door down, shirtless and bare foot. His pants are torn due to the metamorphosis. The Hulk lets out an angry roar as he makes both hands into fists, flexing his muscles. Fredericks drops Jon onto the desk, both equally shocked.

FREDERICKS: "What the hell is going on?"

The Hulk moves over to Fredericks, who grabs a large knife from within his jacket. He slashes the knife at the Hulk, but misses. The Hulk grabs Fredericks' wrist and Fredericks lets out a yell, more surprised than hurt, as he takes the knife from his hand.

Jon looks on, astonished.

The Hulk holds the knife in both hands and bends the blade down. He tosses the weapon aside and he grabs Fredericks by his shirt. The Hulk turns and he ROARS as he throws Fredericks away. Fredericks screams as he soars across the room and he crashes through the locked entry door to Jon's office and he lands in the hallway. Fredericks lies on the floor, dazed from the impact.

The Hulk, victorious, roars again and makes his hands into fists. The Hulk turns and he looks over at Jon. Jon moves away, afraid of the Creature.

JON: "Don't! Please! Just stay away from me!"

The Hulk looks at Jon, calmer. He looks concerned.

JON: "Go away!"

The Hulk steps back, a bit surprised by his outburst. Jon notices and he looks confused. The Hulk starts to back away, when he stops and he turns his head to his right. He sees Fredericks in the hall, who has gotten to his feet. He turns and sees he's being watched by the Creature.

* * *

In the main hall of the studio, Fredericks quickly runs off and heads to the door. The Receptionist watches Fredericks runs off and she lets out a startled scream as the Hulk enters the hallway. Fredericks gets to the door, he opens it and he runs out. The Hulk makes his hands into fists and lets out an angry roar. The Receptionist grabs her phone and dials a number.

RECEPTIONIST: "Security! I need help at the front entrance! Hurry!"

The Hulk looks at her, more puzzled than angry. The Receptionist gasps and drops the phone. She freezes and stares at the Hulk, not wanting to risk making a move that'd make him come closer. To her surprise, the Hulk turns and he runs off down the hallway. Jon enters the hallway and he stands, watching the Hulk as he runs off. The Hulk turns right down to the next hallway, out of sight.

Jon enters his office again, shocked. Remembering what's happened, he turns and goes through the open doorway to the next office.

JON: "David!"

Jon walks over the broken door to the next room and heads into the adjoining office. Jon looks around for a few moments and finds the room empty.

JON: "David! Are you all right? David, where are you?"

* * *

The Hulk walks on down the hallway, tiring. Finding he's alone, the Creature notices a bench in the hallway. He sits on the bench and he lowers his head, as the Creature starts his change back to normal.

* * *

Back in the recording room, Vanessa looks at her watch and then she glances at the others.

VANESSA: "I wonder what's taking them so long. Wasn't Jon still in his office?"

SARAH: "Maybe he left. David could be looking for him."

VANESSA: "Well, let's look for them. I want to get back to work."

Vanessa walks over to the door and she opens it. She looks in the hall and she looks shocked.

VANESSA: "Oh, my God."

Chester and Sarah look at Vanessa, puzzled. She quickly exits the room.

* * *

In the hallway, the Hulk has fully reverted back to David Banner, who is still seated on the bench with his hands over his face. Vanessa goes over to David's side and she looks at him in concern. Chester, Sarah and Kenny follow Vanessa out of the room, equally shocked.

VANESSA: "David, what happened?"

David looks up, a bit disoriented. He looks at Vanessa, his eyes already normal again too.

SARAH: "Are you okay?"

DAVID: "Yes."

David pauses. He looks at Vanessa in concern.

DAVID: "Jon. Someone was attacking Jon. He said Jon owed him a debt. I tried to help him, but the man hit me." (pauses) "I think I blacked out."

SARAH: "Who'd want to attack Jon?"

CHESTER: "Let's go ask him."

VANESSA: "Chester, help David get his bag from the locker room and let him get some spare clothes."

CHESTER: "Right. Come on, David."

Chester walks over as David stands up. She walks with David down the right side of the hallway. Vanessa, Kenny and Sarah head off down the left side of the hallway.

* * *

In the main hall, two SECURITY GUARDS are standing at the front by the Receptionist. Jon looks on nervously. He rubs the back of his head. Vanessa, Sarah and Kenny head down the hall and they approach him. Jon turns and notices their shocked reactions.

KENNY: "What in blazes is going on here?"

VANESSA: "Jon, are you all right?"

JON: "I'm fine. I'm looking for David."

VANESSA: "We ran into him down the hall. He said somebody attacked you. Looks like he was right."

Kenny's attention is turned to the Receptionist.

RECEPTIONIST: "Honest! That green man came out of the honest and chased away the man Mr. Finley was meeting with in his office."

GUARD #1: "The one he threw through the door?"

GUARD #2: "You've gotta be kidding."

RECEPTIONIST: "I'm serious! Why would I make up a story like that?"

KENNY: "A green man? What is she talking about?"

VANESSA: "Forget seeing green men. I want to know what kind of trouble Jon is in."

JON: "Trouble? What're you talking about?"

SARAH: "David heard that man you met say you owe him a debt. What debt?"

JON: "Honest, there's no trouble. I was just..."

VANESSA: (interrupts) "Don't try to make excuses, Jon. We both know you're a lousy liar. Tell us what's going on. Please."

Jon looks at Vanessa for a moment and frowns. He knew she was right about one thing: he never could convincingly lie to her. Frowning, Jon nods.

JON: "Let's go get Sarah and David. I'll explain everything."

VANESSA: "Okay."

Vanessa walks off down the hall, with Jon, Sarah and Kenny following after her.

* * *

Elsewhere, David and Chester walk down the hallway, heading back to the recording room. David has on a new shirt, new jeans, socks and shoes.

DAVID: "Thanks for your help."

CHESTER: "Not a problem. What I want to know is, if you tried to help Jon and you got knocked out by that man who was harassing him, how the hell did you get out in the hallway? With no shirt or shoes?"

DAVID: "I don't know. I, uh..."

The two men stop as they see Vanessa, Jon, Sarah and Kenny walk back to them.

JON: "Are you okay, David?"

DAVID: "Yes. Are you?"

VANESSA: "Let's find out. Come on in."

David nods. Vanessa walks into the recording room and the others follow her in.

* * *

A short time later, Jon is seated on the chair, looking grim after having telling the truth to his friends. The others look on in shock.

VANESSA: "A loan shark? Are you kidding me?"

CHESTER: "So that's how you got the money to convince Jerry to make another album."

JON: "I was going to pay him back, I swear. But the album got pushed back, so I told him I'd pay him today with my own paycheck as a way to give him back some of the money I borrowed before the album came out. I was going to, but..."

DAVID: (interrupts) "But the check was sent late. When you couldn't pay, he attacked you."

JON: "And then you. I'm sorry, David. I'm so sorry. I really did try to pay for this without going to a loan shark, but the savings weren't enough to pay for the album."

VANESSA: "Why didn't you just tell me?"

KENNY: "You could've called me. I would've sent you the money."

JON: "I tried, but your secretary said you were in Miami helping out a client. I guess she didn't have your number there."

CHESTER: "Or didn't bother to call since she thought you'd be helping a has-been. That's the same treatment I got leaving a message to four different producers."

KENNY: "Well, I'm here now and I intend to do whatever I can to help out. First of all, I will give you the money to pay off this goon and keep him and your employer away from this project."

JON: "I can't let you do that."

KENNY: "I insist. You're an old friend and I still owe you a few debts for helping me. Besides, we don't need any word getting out about how this new album got its funding. Next, I will help you get Vanessa here back to work and help her book some new interviews for her comeback."

JON: "Thank you. I suggest we get back to work. We have a lot of recording left to do and we need to get Vanessa ready for her interview and performance tomorrow."

Vanessa nods. She grabs some papers from a control panel and holds them out to Kenny.

VANESSA: "Okay. Here are the latest rewrites. Tell me what you think."

Later that night, Kevin and Chuck are seated in the living room of Chuck's hotel room. Kevin hands Chuck a handful of money.

KEVIN: "All right, I kept my end of the bargain. Have you got the stuff ready for tomorrow?"

CHUCK: "Yeah, I do. I've got the address where her performance is going to be in my pocket."

KEVIN: "Well, let me see it."

Chuck grins. He reaches into his coat pocket and he pulls out a bag with some powder inside of it.

KEVIN: "Looks like a bag of salt to me."

CHUCK: "Trust me, this is a special mix that I came up with myself. Once this goes into her coffee, she'll be so out of it, she won't be able to say "good evening", much less give a full interview."

KEVIN: "This is shaping up to be a double win for me. I get my new payday working with an up-and-coming singer and I get even with the lady that fired me."

CHUCK: "And once Vanessa gets the boot from the record label, I can go back to selling to my best client again. I'll see you tomorrow."

KEVIN: "You bet."

Kevin gets up and he walks out of the living room to leave. Chuck smiles and he puts his bag back in his pocket. After tomorrow, he was sure he was going to have his best customer back.

* * *

The next morning, Jon is in his office. He stands at his desk next to Fredericks. Kenny looks on from the couch as Jon hands the money to Fredericks.

JON: "There. I've paid your employer back in full. That's it, then."

FREDERICKS: "Yes, that's it. I have to admit, you're one of the more interesting people I've collected from. Most meetings don't get interrupted by green men. If you ever need my boss' help again, you have my phone number."

JON: "Thanks, but that's not necessary."

FREDERICKS: "Very well. Good day, gentlemen."

Fredericks turns and he exits the room. Jon rubs the sweat from his brow.

KENNY: "Are you all right?"

JON: "Yeah, thanks to you. I didn't think it'd be done with so easily."

KENNY: "Consider yourself lucky that goon didn't try to squeeze any more money out of you."

JON: "You mean you. I will pay you back for this, I promise."

KENNY: "Don't bother. Like I said, I owed you one. Come on, let's go meet up with the others."

JON: "All right."

Kenny gets up from the couch and he follows Jon out of the room.

* * *

In her dressing room, Vanessa is seated on the couch, looking over her papers. David is on the phone, in the middle of a conversation.

DAVID: "All right. She'll be there in an hour then. Goodbye."

David hangs up the phone and he looks at Vanessa.

DAVID: "Well, I just spoke to the security guard on the phone. When we drive up, you'll have a guest badge waiting for you."

VANESSA: "Thanks for all of your help, David. I really appreciate it."

DAVID: "It's no problem. Can I get you anything else?"

VANESSA: "Would you mind grabbing me some coffee?"

DAVID: "Sure. I'll be right back, Vanessa."

David walks to the doorway and he opens it. David exits the room.

* * *

Chuck, wearing a fake beard, nose and wig, stands at the counter of the snack room. He holds a cup of coffee in his hands as he sets the coffee pot down. David walks in and he sees Chuck.

CHUCK: "Can I get you something?"

DAVID: "I was just going to get a cup of coffee for Miss Turner."

CHUCK: "I just grabbed myself a cup. There's not much left, but I think there's enough for one more cup."

David walks to the counter and Chuck hands him a Styrofoam cup.

DAVID: "Thanks."

CHUCK: "No problem."

Chuck walks out of the room and David pours the coffee into his cup.

* * *

Outside the Studio 6 building of the Raindrop Records lot, Chuck walks outside and to the trash can. He drops his cup of coffee into the trash. Chuck walks down to the parking lot and over to Kevin, who is seated in his parked black car.

KEVIN: "How'd it go? Did you put the stuff in her coffee?"

CHUCK: "Of course I did. Thanks to this disguise, nobody even recognized me."

KEVIN: "You should've been hired as a make-up artist, Chuck. _I_ barely even recognize you. Get in. Thanks to those badges my buddy at the security office loaned me, we have front row seats to see Vanessa's meltdown."

Chuck grins. He walks around to the passenger seat, he opens it and gets in the car.

* * *

A short time later, Jon drives his car down a long stretch of road and David is in the passenger seat. Kenny and Vanessa are seated in the backseats. Vanessa looks over her papers, sweating a little.

JON: "You excited?"

VANESSA: "Yeah. I think my heart's racing a mile a minute."

David looks over at Vanessa. He notices she's sweating. He looks concerned.

DAVID: "Are you feeling all right?"

VANESSA: "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

JON: "I just wish you'd brought your bodyguards with you for this."

VANESSA: "Why? There's plenty of security inside. Just relax."

David looks ahead as Jon drives up to the front gates of a large TV studio. He still looks worried. Jon slows down and parks as he reaches the front gates. The ENTRY GATES GUARD walks out of his booth and he approaches them. Jon rolls down his window.

ENTRY GATES GUARD: "Can I help you?"

JON: "I have Vanessa Turner in the back. She's got an interview with channel eight news."

ENTRY GATES GUARD: "Oh, yeah. I was told about you guys. Hold on."

Jon nods as the Guard walks to the booth to grab the badges needed to enter. David looks over at Vanessa in the back seat.

* * *

Inside the TV studio, Vanessa is seated at a make-up table, several feet away from the Channel 8 News set. Vanessa is pale and sweating and she has on her security badge. She rubs her forehead and MOANS. The petite blonde HAIR STYLIST is working on her hair, but she's clearly irritated. David, Kenny and Jon stand nearby, watching. They also have on their badges.

HAIR STYLIST: "I'm sorry, miss, but I need you to hold still so I can finish here."

VANESSA: "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling kind of weird, that's all."

KENNY: "Is everything all right?"

The Hair Stylist tries to style Vanessa's hair. She leans forward, away from her reach, and she MOANS as she rubs her eyes. The Hair Stylist rolls her eyes and she walks off.

HAIR STYLIST: "Forget it."

David goes over to Vanessa's side and he feels her wrist for a pulse. He looks worried.

DAVID: "Her pulse is very fast. I think we should cancel the interview."

VANESSA: "No! I'm not about to let a little sickness ruin my comeback interview! I'm fine, really."

Vanessa starts to stand, but she stumbles and almost falls onto the make-up table. David catches her in his arms, he helps Vanessa sit and he looks at Jon.

DAVID: "Keep an eye on her. I'll see if I can find a doctor."

David rushes off to look for help. Jon and Kenny go over to Vanessa's side.

David walks off into the eastern hallway. David goes to the next hallway. He bumps into Chuck, still in disguise, and the impact knocks them both to the ground. Both men sit up, but the fall has knocked Chuck's beard off.

DAVID: "I'm sorry. I didn't see-"

David stops as he sees the fake beard. He also sees some of Chuck's real red hair sticking out of the wig. He doesn't notice Kevin approach from behind.

DAVID: "Wait a minute! You're that man, Chuck, aren't you?"

Kevin grabs David from behind and Chuck gets up, also grabbing David. Chuck spots a janitor's closet nearby, he opens it and Kevin shoves David in. Kevin shuts the door behind him and he presses himself against the door. Chuck rushes off and grabs a nearby chair.

In the closet, David lies on the floor a moment, hurt from hitting the ground. He gets to his feet and tries to open the door, but he can't.

DAVID: "Hey! Hey, open the door!"

* * *

In the hall, Chuck has propped the chair against the door. Chuck fixes his wig and he puts his beard back on, back in his disguise. David pounds on the other side of the door.

DAVID: "Let me out! I need to get a doctor for Vanessa! She's sick!"

KEVIN: "Relax, she'll be fine. All she's going to lose is her career. Let's go."

Kevin and Chuck walk off. David keeps pounding away at the door inside the closet, but the chair blocks him from opening the door.

DAVID: "Wait! Let me out of here! Leave her alone!"

* * *

Inside the closet, David pounds on the door again, livid. His anger has made his eyes turn white with green irises.

DAVID: (voice changing) "Let me out!"

David tries to turn the door knob, but it won't open. David pounds against the door for another moment, but he can't get out. David shuts his eyes tight, unable to delay the change any longer.

As the metamorphosis begins, the back of David's shirt splits open, revealing the Creature's muscular back as his skin changes tinge to green.

The sleeve on his left arm splits open as his muscles grow too large for its size.

David's right boot splits open and falls off, while his sock rips open and bursts off his alter-ego's growing green-skinned foot.

* * *

Back in the hallway, there is a low growl coming from behind the closet door. There is a loud pounding, and then brief silence.

WHAM! The Creature's green fists punch through the door, breaking it down and knocking the chair that blocked it to the ground.

* * *

Back on the Channel 8 set, Vanessa is seated on the chair with BILL HANES, a handsome, mid-30s reporter in a business suit and wavy brown hair. Bill looks over at Vanessa as the cameramen record them.

BILL: "It's been nearly six months since Vanessa Turner emerged from rehab, beating her drug addiction, and now the famed disco singer is back in the recording studio, hard at work on her new comeback album. We'd like to thank you for dropping by to do an interview with us, Miss Turner."

VANESSA: (voice shaky) "It's my pleasure." (slurring) "Call me Vanessa."

Bill looks puzzled. He barely understood that. He forces a smile. Vanessa shakes her head, looking puzzled.

BILL: "Right."

Chuck and Kevin stand near the doorway, looking on with a BALD SECURITY GUARD. The two men exchange smiles and then they look on at Vanessa.

BILL: "So, I understand you've just finished recording some new last-minute songs. How does it feel to be back in a recording studio?

VANESSA: (slurring) "It's been fun. I haven't been..."

Vanessa stops herself and she closes her eyes. She shakes her head as if to snap out of whatever was wrong with her and she's sweating, looking ill.

VANESSA: (voice shaky) "I mean, I haven't been this excited about a..."

She pauses a moment. Jon and Kenny look concerned. What was wrong with her?

VANESSA: (slurring) "About since..."

Vanessa puts a hand on her forehead, looking dazed. A loud growl catches Bill's attention. He turns to the doorway and he looks shocked.

BILL: "What is that?"

Everyone but Vanessa turns to the doorway. They stare in shock and horror as the Hulk emerges. Spotting Kevin and Chuck, the Hulk makes his hands into fists and he roars at them angrily.

BALD SECURITY GUARD: "Keep away!"

The bald Security Guard steps forward to protect them, reaching for his night stick. The Hulk grabs him by the collar and tosses the bald Guard down the hall. The Guard yells in fear and he hits the ground, but despite flying a good thirty feet down the hall, he isn't hurt much. Chuck tries to run, but the Hulk grabs him by the collar and lifts him up like a rag doll.

CHUCK: "Hey! Hey, let me go!"

The Hulk tosses Chuck aside and he screams as he collides onto the snack table, a few feet away from Jon and Kenny. Both crash to the ground, with the disguise falling off Chuck as the table breaks into pieces.

KENNY: "My God, there really is a green man."

BILL: "That must be that Hulk thing from the Register! Keep filming him, guys!"

The Cameramen are eager to follow the reporter's orders. The Hulk ignores him as he turns to see Kevin, who is running away to the left to an exit. The Hulk spots a chair to his right, the only thing within reach. The Creature kicks the chair with his foot, sending it flying across the room. The chair hits Kevin on the back and sending both falling to the ground. The Hulk hears a thumping sound from behind, as if someone else has hit the floor.

KENNY: "Vanessa!"

The Hulk glances over and sees Vanessa has fallen out of her chair. Vanessa lies on the floor, unconscious, and Bill, Jon and Kenny quickly rush to her side to help her.

JON: "Vanessa? Are you okay?"

BILL: "Is she all right?"

The Hulk looks back and he sees Kevin has reached the exit. He shuts the door behind him and the Hulk turns back to the stage. The first CAMERAMAN films the Hulk by holding the video camera in his hands, while the second films with his video camera propped on a camera stand.

CAMERAMAN: "Wow, this guy's bigger than the Register said!"

The Hulk tries to move to Vanessa, but the Cameraman gets in his way. The Hulk growls, angered by his presence, and he reaches out to the camera. The Hulk quickly pulls the camera out of the cameraman's hands. He crushes the front of the camera with one hand, breaking the lens and the front half is torn right off. The Cameraman screams and he moves away. The other cameraman still records the Hulk and the Hulk angrily notices.

The Cameraman quickly runs off as the Hulk throws the broken video camera at his. The two video cameras collide and both break, destroying the video evidence. With the proof of his existence literally smashes to pieces, the Hulk makes his hands into fists and he roars with anger.

Kenny keeps his eyes on Vanessa, while Jon and Bill watch the Hulk in shock.

KENNY: "Someone call an ambulance!"

The Creature notices Vanessa on the floor and he looks concerned. Bill looks on as the Hulk starts to back away.

CAMERAMAN: "Wait! Don't let him get away!"

The Hulk turns, running off down the same path that Kevin did and he heads to the exit doors. The Hulk leaps over Kevin, who still lies dazed on the floor under the chair, and to the exit. He pushes the doors open, knocking one off its hinges, and he runs outside.

The Cameramen look on with shock as he runs off. Bill and Jon glance back at Vanessa and they look concerned.

* * *

Inside of a large hospital, Vanessa is seated in a hospital bed. She is tucked in under a blanket and wearing a hospital gown. She looks at the headline to the newspaper in her hands: GREEN CREATURE SIGHTED AT NEWS STUDIO; INTERVIEW GUEST HOSPITALIZED. Jon and Kenny stand by her bed.

VANESSA: "Unbelievable. Even my collapse is second fiddle in the news compared to a green monster."

JON: "Forget the news. I'm just glad you're okay and that you're going to make a full recovery. I wish you could've seen the looks on Kevin and Chuck's faces when they were arrested."

KENNY: "I spoke with that reporter, Bill Hanes, about what happened. He said he would still love to do that interview with you any time about your comeback."

VANESSA: "I just wish I could be in the studio recording my new songs."

JON: "All in due time, my dear. The doctor said you can go home tomorrow and get back to work then."

Sarah and Chester walk into the room. They hold flowers in their hands.

CHESTER: "Hey, guys. How are you, Vanessa?"

VANESSA: "I'm doing better, thanks. Did you find David?"

SARAH: "He wasn't at the studio, but he left a goodbye note at the receptionist's desk."

CHESTER: "I can't say I blame him. The press haven't left the studio since you were brought in. Even that McGee guy from the Register is trying to talk to you guys about that green creature seen at the studio."

KENNY: "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

Jon looks at Vanessa. She frowns, lowering her newspaper. Jon notices the look on her face and frowns. He knew she'd miss David, and even after all these years, he still couldn't stand seeing her unhappy.

JON: "I'm sorry, Vanessa. I know you two were just starting to get close and become friends."

KENNY: "Is there anything we can do?"

VANESSA: "No, it's okay. It's just... I just wish I had the chance to say good-bye to him."

Jon smiles at her and he holds Vanessa's hand. Vanessa gives him a sad smile.

* * *

Outside of town, David Banner walks down a lone dirt road. He notices a truck drive up, he turns and he sticks out his thumb to hitch a ride. The truck passes by him and doesn't stop, continuing to drive off down the road. David turns and he watches the truck drive for a moment. David continues to walk off down the road, not sure where his next stop would be. But all he knew was he had to keep moving, looking for a new place where he could study, maybe to find a cure to rid him of the Creature within.

Maybe.


End file.
